


Requiem on Water

by CoolKidsAreUs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sadness, Time Travel, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolKidsAreUs/pseuds/CoolKidsAreUs
Summary: Rose struggles in the past, Team Bus distrusts her; Ward is wary of her origins. A confrontation unfolds.-Video edit





	Requiem on Water

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only been in the fandom for two months, I have a lot of plans for this and I hope I pull through.

https://vimeo.com/286759829

Password: skyewardau

I’m working on this as a story, I’m not sure when I would be posting it, I’ve haven’t written anything other than the plans and characterisations as I haven’t had the time to do anything else.

Video Plot: Rose (their daughter) time travels, it’s unclear as to how because I haven’t written it yet. All the scenes with the Cinema 21:9 overlay are flashbacks. Rose struggles being in the past, Team Bus distrusts her; Ward is wary of her origins. A confrontation unfolds. Honestly, the only reason I made this is to help my head get around the plot and for me to connect more to Rose and Alec. I have another version of this video but it’s unfinished. 

Story plans: Framework Grant is uploaded in the real world. He and Daisy made it work. Bad things happen that involved Daisy’s abduction by a new organisation and Cryo-sleep. Ward dies years later in his search for her. The kids grow up, Daisy was rescued (along with Coulson, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes to name a few) and wakes up 19 years in the future where her husband is dead and her kids are grown, goes in a spiral. More bad things happen. Alec dies. But don’t worry, Rose will fix everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!


End file.
